ebongardefandomcom-20200214-history
Ebonburgh
https://ebongarde.wikia.com/wiki/Ebongarde_WikiMain Page Ebonburgh Ebonburgh is the largest Island of the five, known for it's green pastures, much of Ebonburgh consists of rolling hills and plains, with upland and mountainous terrain in the north and west. Deserts are also found within the central part of Ebonburgh, stretching throughout the entire island. The Capital of Ebonburgh, is the capital of the entire Empire, Hobburg. Besides Hobburg, seven other major cities exist within the main Island. Toffingdale, Rufflehold, Tinkerguard, Kinaborrow, Gearhaben, Hobblemoor and Leadenfell. Industry and Trade Home to more than 60% of the entire population of the Entire Archipelago, It is prized for different sectors of industries. Mining, whaling, farming, shipping, textile-manufacturing, metal-manufacturing, forestry, husbandry and more are found here. The Heart of Industry is located within Gristol, production companies are based around the island. Most of the island beyond, these 7 cities are rural-based, Outside of the cities within pastures, sheep and gazettes are raised for their meat and hide. Contents of the mines, located within the island mostly bring forth silver and copper. Slave-trades from the Island of Heatherhelm and Voxmoot are common to bring towards these mines to work diligently. Culture A mostly jovial and motivated folk, known for it's dishes made from sheep, fish, and beer. Owing to Ebonburgh's influential position within the Ebongarde Empire, it can sometimes be difficult to differentiate Ebonburgh culture from the culture of the Empire as a whole. However, since the Age of Founding, Ebonburgh has had its own unique culture, apart from Charfall, Archagen, Heatherhelm, or Voxmoot. Humour, tradition and good manners are characteristics commonly associated with being Ebonburghian. The Communion has a strong presence in Hobburg and within Ebonburgh, with the faithful congregating weekly and for all significant religious holidays. The Imperial Navy, while made up of men from across the Isles, is well regarded in Hobburg and Ebonburgh, seeing as it's a prestigeous organization, families would enlist atleast a singular family member to defend the Empire. In major cities, such as Hobburg, hierarchal class divides ran rampant, across the civilization. Two classes that benefited from it were the "middle" and “upper” classes. These two classes were composed of people that had wealth and success. Even though most could afford goods anyway, the prices lowered even more, so that those who could not afford them before could now enjoy the comfort and convenience of the new products being made. The middle and upperclassmen was composed of businessmen, parliament and the nobility, and other professionals. The larger the Industrial Revolution grew, the more powerful these individuals became. Individuals and groups formed new libraries, schools, and universities because there was a sudden need for education (possibly due to the increase in population). The middle and upper classes had better food and housing, which led to fewer diseases and longer living among these groups. Since these classes were treated so well, their population grew and thus had minimal difficulty living during the Industrial Revolution. In contrast with the middle and upper classes, the "working" class was not well off. In the working class, many were replaced in factories by machines. But on the other hand, many also gained new jobs in factories working with machinery. The average adult worker worked quite often: five to seven days of the week, for more than half the day per shift. Most workers worked for relatively low wages due to their incapability to produce goods. The women were not paid as much as the men were. The housing was not desirable either – for example there was frequent overcrowding. Additionally, the culture seems to have restrictive attitudes toward gender, sexuality, and religion; women are barred from certain occupations and homosexuality is regarded as taboo, within the Communion, women are not allowed to hold the position of Vizier, much more Grand Vizier. In addition, adherence to the laws of the Communion of Kivrenity is widely enforced, with heretical beliefs, and outside religions often barred by the Communion. The faithful congregate weekly and attend sermons given by Viziers, as well as participating in all major holidays.